1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communications systems and more specifically to the design and implementation of an adaptive wireless radio frequency transmitter system that dynamically matches, in real-time, the impedance of an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reliability and efficiency of wireless communication systems are often affected by the environment in which the communications occur. For example, objects in the near field environment, or within a close proximity of an antenna, such as, but not limited to, human objects, metal objects, and buildings may reduce the level of electromagnetic energy radiated by the antenna. These objects may include, for example, without limitation, a human or other such biological object, a metal object, an aircraft, a tree, a building, and other such objects or a combination of objects. The reduced radiation of electromagnetic energy results in a high percentage of power being reflected back to a radio frequency transmitter. The amount of power reflected is an indicator of the degree of impedance mismatch between the antenna and the radio frequency transmitter.
Transceiver circuits, and in particular, transmitter circuits, may increase the power transmitted by an antenna and decrease the reflected power by predicting the types of environment in which a wireless communication system may be used. The transmitter circuits may then be preset to specific values which will reduce the reflective power of the transmitter circuit within the predetermined environment.